The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant, botanically known as Weigela florida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMNWFRP’.
The new Weigela plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and remontant-flowering Weigela plants with attractive flower colors.
The new Weigela plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Weigela florida ‘Red Prince’, not patented. The new Weigela plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Red Prince’ in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. in 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Weigela plant by softwood stem cuttings since 2011 in Grand Haven, Mich. has shown that the unique features of this new Weigela plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.